Death Makes Love Grow Stronger
by Halle Verrina
Summary: Hermione's life is going great for her, until one fateful night when she is diagnosed with lung cancer. As Hermione struggles with cancer, Ron's love for her does, too. *chapter 2 is up* MWAHAHA! The plot thickens.... *tehe* :-)
1. Chapter 1- The News *scary music plays* ...

A/N and dedication-This story came to me when I heard that my former gym teacher was going to die from breast cancer. So, obviously, this story is dedicated to her. ARGH!!!! I gotta cut on my knee that keeps bleeding then scabbing over!! IT'S YUCKY!! EWEWEW!! Ok.... lol....  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Hogwarts, A flying broomstick (but i sure wish I did!) or lung cancer. The things I do own have nothing to do with this story, so I have made my point! Please go on... :-)  
  
Another A/N- This is entirely fictional, so I don't want any flames or anything about the cancer ordeal. I myself so not want anyone in Hogwarts to get cancer. This is just something to show you about the dangers of smoking. And stuff. Yeah. OK..... read on...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped out of the transfiguration classroom on a beautiful fall day, holding yet another A+ in her hand. Ron and Harry were walking beside her. She tossed her long, sleek brown hair back. A new product came out letting her hair be sleek and shiny for a month at a time. Ron was commenting on her hair a lot, making her blush uncontrollably. It was a good day for her.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione burst into a furious cough. She coughed harder than she ever had coughed before. She even coughed up blood! It wasn't that much, but Ron and Harry were still concerned.  
  
"I think your're coming down with something, Hermione," Said Ron, "let's take you to the hospital wing. How long have you had the cough?"  
  
"Oh, only a month or so. It hasn't gotten better, no matter how many coughless potions I take," she replied. Then she yawned, and nearly dropped her books from being so exhausted, "All i need is a nap."  
  
"Ok..." said Harry, questionably. "Luckily this is our last class."  
  
They went up to the Gryffindor tower. They had to stop twice because Hermione threw a coughing fit so hard, she couldn't move. When they got there, Hermione went to bed. The boys didn't see her until breakfast on Saturday.  
  
"Where were you, sleeping? Still?" asked Ron.   
  
"Yeah..." yawned Hermione, and her face nearly hit the porridge. Hary moved it just in time.   
  
When she hit the table, she woke up with a start. "I'm not that hungry anway," she said, yawning again. She then had another coughing fit. Wheezing, she got up from the table.   
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Hermione?" Ron asked again.   
  
"I'm fine... fine..." she said softly. She held her chest as if there was a pain in her heart. She shook her head and said, "Perfect. Just a little chest pain, no more,"  
  
"Hermione, why is your face all swollen? And your neck?" Harry said, very concerned now.  
  
"Probably when I hit the table, or something. It's ok, I'll just have another nap," said Hermione, and walked off to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Something is terribly wrong. She just slept over 12 hours!!" said Ron, feeling very concerned.  
  
"We'll talk to her about it later. She acts like nothing is wrong...." replied Harry, grabbing another pancake.  
  


*******  


Ron and Harry were still in the common room, playing exploding snaps, when Lavender ran into the room, shrieking.  
  
"Ooooooh, Ron, Harry! Hermior one's real sick!! She is coughing and crying and she can't breathe real well! She's calling for you two! I think it's pneumonia..." Lavender cried; she was near tears.  
  
"But we're not allowed into the girls dorma-" started Harry, but Ron went up, running as hard as he could.  
  
When they got to the door, they heard Hermione was coughing very, very hard. She was wheezing, as well.   
  
"This has happened every night," whispered Lavender, "but it only seemed like the flu. But now, she's, oh i dunno, diseased or something! We've tried all of the coughless potions and stuff, but it doesn't work!!"  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing." said Harry.  
  
"But she can't walk!" Cried Lavender.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in and saw Hermione. She was wrapped in many thick blankets, but she was shivering.  
  
"Ron? Ron! Help me!!" she cried. Hermione used all of her strength to say this, but it only came out as a whisper. Ron picked her up and ran down the stairs. He kicked through the fat lady's portrait and ran down the corridors, with Hermione in his arms. His eyes were intense, scared. He prayed for Hermione's health. If she wasn't cured soon by madam promfrey, she could die! He wouldn't let that happen. NEVER! He turned a corner and saw the hospital wing at the end of the corridor. (A/N-I'm listening to Lady Marmalade right now; it really gives effect!! lol.)  
  
When he got to the Hospital wing, he put Hermione on a bed, shouted for Madame Pomfrey's help, and collapsed in a chair. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
When Ron woke up, it was still dark. He listened in the silence, and heard voices in the distance. One was Harry's and another was Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore was there, too. He went over to the voices. Madame Pomfrey was crying, and even Harry was teary-eyed.   
_  
Oh, no. Does this mean.... Hermione... died? _Ron thought. _Was I too late? I have to find out!!   
  
_"Oh, Ron. I'm so glad you are here. There is something important to tell you." said Dumbledore.   
  
"What? Did Hermione die? Was I too late????" Ron's voice intensified every minute.  
  
"No, she's still alive. For now." said Dumbledore.  
  
"For now? FOR NOW???? What does that mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Hermione has a disease that no magic can cure," replied Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What, pneumonia? I learned how to cure that last year, it the 6th year!" shouted Ron, feeling more desperate for an answer.  
  
"Well, she does have pneumonia. It seems that she has had pneumonia and bronchitis 5 times this year. This was the worst. But that is the least of our worries..." whispered Madame Pomfrey. She was shaking now.  
  
"What?? what is it? Worse than pneumonia...? What can be worse than that?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Large cell carcinoma," she said.  
  
"That is...?" asked Ron. His throat was clogged up, he couldn't breathe from fear.  
  
"That is...." Madame Pomfrey also couldn't talk very well. She spoke in barley a whisper. "that is... lung cancer."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- So, how was it? Is it ok? please read and review cuz i dunno if it's ok or not. :-|  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2- The Dreams *more scary music*...

A/N- Someone asked how Hermione get cancer so young? I knew this would come up. OK, read on, and I'll answer that. (I was gonna answer it anywayz, so....yeah.)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lung cancer...?" said Ron, quietly. He had this strange smile, and he looked dazed. He looked like he didn't believe it was true.  
  
"You OK, Ron?" asked Harry, feeling concerned.  
  
"Fine ... fine..." he replied, and passed out on the floor.  
  


*****  


  
When Ron awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed, the one next to Hermione's. She was awake, and Dumbledore, Harry, and Madame Pomfrey were talking to her. Ron jumped out of the bed and ran up to her. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, Ron! What happened to me???" she cried. "Lung cancer! I'm so young. But there is a good explanation for this all..."  
  
"What, what is it? Please tell us!" Ron cried. He still hadn't felt the pure impact of what had happened; he was still in shock.   
  
"Well, my mum smokes at least two packs a day, including when she was pregnant with me. My father also worked at a radioactive metal factory before he was a dentist. He would bring me every week and let me help load packages of uranium onto the convier belt. I loved it. Asbestos were everywhere I went as well. Thanks to my mum's love for smoking when I was younger, she weakened my immune system. That must have helped that lung cancer, too," Hermione stopped and gave a sudden wail. She looked so sad.   
  
"But, you are too YOUNG!!" Ron cried out.   
  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Cases have been reported this young."  
  
"There must be a cure," Harry replied, looking determined.  
  
"Well, my dear, there is none to my knowledge," whispered Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"We'll find one. WE'LL FIND ONE!!!!!" shrieked Ron. He finally felt what happened today come to life. It wasn't a dream! Hermione might die! It was a frightening tale that couldn't have a sad ending! _HERMIONE IS MY LOVE! _Ron thought. _No matter what I do.... I'll find a cure.  
  
_

*****  


  
Harry was lying in his bed that night, thinking about what had happened. He had followed Ron carry Hermione to the hospital wing, and saw Madame Pomfrey take tests on Hermione, see that panic-stricken face when she saw what Hermione had. (A/N- every test was appropriate for a boy to watch, thank you very much!) It was a moment Harry wants to forget but will remember forever._  
_  
Harry looked over at Ron. He was asleep, but talking. He was saying, "Hermione... Hermione... I'LL FIND A CURE!" over and over. Sometimes he would let out a cry of angst and despair. It was hitting Ron worse than Hermione! Harry was so frightened for him. What would happen if lung cancer gets the better of Hermione and.... kills her? Harry decided not to think about it. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.  


  
*****  


Ron woke up in frightened panic. He was dreaming about Hermione. He thought of how before last night, he had happy dreams of kissing Hermione, proposing to her and even marrying her. Now, tonight, after learning Hermione was going to die, he had the same dreams, but right before they kissed, or she said, "I do," or anything, Hermione would take a step back and fall into a pit with no bottom. Ron would try to catch her, but he would almost fall in as well. He would scream and fall, too... and....  
  
"Ron, RON!! Stop screaming or you'll wake the whole castle!!!!" cried Harry. Ron looked at him closer. Harry seemed to have red eyes and his face was a bit wet. Seeing Ron stare at him, he hastily wiped off the water and went to get changed.  
  


*****  
  


Ron and Harry went down to the hospital wing when they were finished dressing. Completely forgetting about breakfast, they bombarded Hermione with questions.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Ron, as soon as he got into the room.  
  
"What, not even a good morning?" teased Hermione.  
  
"Erm... good morning. Are you alright?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Well, I have to take chemotherapy, starting today," said Hermione.  
  
"Doesn't that make your hair fall out?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, not wizard kind. My hair will stay in as it is," Hermione replied, and giggled slightly.  
  
They talked to her until it was time for lunch. They were starved, so they sadly said goodbye to Hermione and left to go to the Great Hall. She waved, and turned over in the bed.  
  
Later, Harry whispered to Ron, "How can she take this so well?" And she only found out last night..."  
  
"I have no idea," Ron answered.  
  
"Well, well well..." said a voice very cruel and menacing. The person standing over them seemed happy and excited as he taunted them. "Seems like the old mudblood has cancer, does she? Well, she had it coming. She wasn't even pure blood. Ha!"  
  
The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, whose eyes gleamed in delight.  



End file.
